


Objection (Tango)

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: The tango is a dance of violence and passion.Clark/Lex, with Lana-as-Other-Woman
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Objection (Tango)

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2008.
> 
> Original notes: All thanks and love to my beta bop_radar who gives the most joyful feedback. You inspire me! 
> 
> An apology: Danceswithgary, this is not your vid. It's sexy, angsty, and dance-y as all get-out, but it is not a "happy ending." But fear not. I am back on track for a fic trailer: "Fracture" provided the exact clips I needed. So, please stay tuned, and my apologies for the continued delay.

**Song:** Objection (Tango)  
**Artist:** Shakira  
**Pairing:** Clark/Lex, with Lana-as-Other-Woman  
**Summary:** The tango is a dance of violence and passion.  
**Spoiler warnings** : This is a season 6 and 7 vid with clips up to and including 7.12.

Two flavors!  
[Objection (Tango), 116MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ril3djsroc.wmv).  
[Objection (Tango), 62MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/xldzecu0wk.avi). Click to download. 

[Objection (Tango) on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENuEZTjpaws).  


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/146967.html).


End file.
